heniodziobekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:Harvey Beaks Person/@comment-26521507-20171013162024/@comment-26521507-20171020142857
(Here's a recap from all the roleplays to the end of season 3. I know we are only at the end of 306, but here it is. First we did the one with your first appearance where you are introduced to the main trio, then the giant Harvey and me one, then the one with you getting introduced to Claire Piri Rooter and Dade, then you getting introduced to Princess, then Dade's feelings towards the twins one, then the Harvey's insides one, then the babysitting Michelle one, then the dentist one, then the flu shot one, then the attempted "Secret Gordon" sequel, then the models of the Littlebark citizens one, then the one with everyone getting mad at Harvey, then the switching bodies one, then the one with Fee and Foo's sibling relationship one, then the split personality one, then the Blister one, then the Michelle one, then the one with Irving getting a job, then the Technobear one, then the loose Tooth one, then the lack of sleep one, then the original character family sleepover, then the cruise, then the one about the twins relationship with Dade, then the tornado one, then the pet one, then the doll sized us one, then the honorary siblings one, then the angel one, then Fee's love interest, then the scavenger hunt one, then the swimming one, then the magician one, then the Claire one, then the Dade and his siblings one, then the Irving one also Michelle's first birthday, then the zit, then the break-up, then the one with Irving's cooking, then the Wade one, then the singing one, then the twins punching one, then the hypnotist one, then the vase problem, then the Breadwinners one, then the bet, then potty training Michelle, then the food poisoning, then the one with baby Harvey, then my birthday. For season 2 we have the Moff one, then the sticky glue one, then the rabbits one, then the bucket list one, then the Kratz one, then the treasure one, the the prank one, then the one where you and I fight, then the twins taking a bath one, then the living outdoors, the you meeting the Louds, then the grandparents one, then the love arrow one, then the one where I'm away, then the Curious George one, then the one with the childhood show characters visiting Littlebark, then the one with me acting like Harvey, then the computer virus, then the Thundermans one, then the "Jeremy: Defender of the Forest" sequel, then the Bradley one, then the baby bug one, then the sick Cris one, then the one where we save Gordon, then the demotion one also Lake Spirit's return, then the bad luck one, then the Rooter's family one, then the Harvey X Dade one, then the "Hug Life" sequel, then Technobear's crush on Miriam, then the dance, then the Breadwinners marathon, then the spell box one, then the choice Fee or Foo is the better twin, then the traumatic memory, then the zombie movie, then the alternative dimension, then the nightmare one, then the dream about no Foo, then the Barkball one, then the one with me stuck in a box, then the dare one, then Jeremy's birthday, then the twins' clothing one, then the Louds reappearance, then the sequel to "The Amazing Harvey", then the sequel to "The Grunicorn", then the watering can mystery, then Piri's dad, then the college one. And now for season 3 the story about me going to Littlebark for the first time, then the "Later, Dingus" sequel, then the Sanjay & Craig" one, then the squirrels one, then the Fee/Bradley anniversary one, then the Kathy one, then the Mikey one, then the "runs", then the Fee as a cat, then the tricks, then the treats, then the one with Dade's friendship with Harvey, then the Randl one, then Cris's age, then the Claire's tantrum, then the Doctor Roberts one, then the sleepwalk, then the Vicky one, then the Petina one, then the Tara one, then Harvey's room, then the mountain climbing one, then the Mario game one, then the Mario one, then the Michelle as a big kid, then Fee becoming girlies, then the thanksgiving one, then the Krabby patty eating contest one, then the one about Harvey stopping fights, then the one with Cris's singing, then the clarinet one, then the King McBurger one, then the compatibility tester one, then the Claire's sister one and also the literal blister, the the one with Cris's family which is also the title, then the fairy tale, then the skateboarding one, then the flower beast one, then the goose one, then the lucky cap one, then the Christmas one, the the Krabby Patty one, then the underground one, then the goldfish one, then the Bartelburt one, then the one about, and the one that is the sequel to "The End & The Beginning".)